


(не)счастье

by eehlce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eehlce/pseuds/eehlce
Summary: Антуан думает, что ему очень повезло встретить Диего. А еще — что этот день определённо лучше предыдущего.
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Diego Simeone





	(не)счастье

В современном мире вы вряд ли найдёте много людей, готовых добровольно вставать с первыми лучами солнца, ведь людей, делающих это по принуждению, гораздо больше. Практически каждый хотя бы раз в жизни проклинал свой, по сути ни в чём не виноватый будильник, вслепую нажимал на нём кнопку выключения и, продирая глаза, вставал с постели.

Антуан — не исключение. Он, как и все, ненавидит будильники, ненавидит рано просыпаться и многое другое. Но конкретно в этот момент Гризманн ненавидит тот факт, что он опаздывает на работу. Хоть работа и не пыльная, но его явно не погладят по головке, если он придёт позже чем надо.

Поэтому сейчас Антуан интенсивно запихивает ногу в штанину джинсов, попутно пытаясь умыться и понять, почему он не проснулся вовремя. О завтраке Гризманн даже не заикается, а просто пулей вылетает из квартиры, спотыкаясь о гуляющую около подъезда чёрную кошку и досадно вздыхая. Кажется, кому-то сегодня будет несладко…

Тридцать три несчастья — так можно охарактеризовать сегодняшний день Антуана (да и самого Антуана тоже). Он опоздал на работу (не удивительно), получил от администратора выговор за внешний вид («что за хрень у тебя на голове?») и вообще отличился не самым продуктивным днём: гости, не дожидаясь своих заказов, уходили из-за вверенных Гризманну столиков, не платя бедному французу ни гроша, а те, кому всё же довелось увидеть своё блюдо, не оставляли никаких чаевых. Смирившийся с таким бедственным положением Антуан молил всех богов о том, чтобы хотя бы добраться домой живым.

Если бы он знал, что самое страшное ещё впереди…

Близится середина рабочего дня, сотрудники ресторана работают в штатном режиме. Разумеется, кроме Гризманна, который всё ещё клюёт носом, пытаясь не заснуть прямо рабочем месте. Кофе не помогает, поэтому остаётся искренне надеяться, что остаток смены Антуану не придётся разносить заказы.

Но тут в кафе заходит мужчина. И, _конечно же,_ он садится прямо за порученный Антуану столик. Гризманн нехотя встаёт и бредёт по направлению к нему.

— Добрый день, меня зовут Антуан, сегодня я буду Вашим официантом, — дежурно представляется и протягивает меню. Мужчина жестом останавливает его.

— Не нужно. Мне салат из морепродуктов и бокал белого вина.

Мысленно Гризманн искренне благодарит его — не нужно будет вставать с места лишний раз. Но вслух, конечно, говорит совсем другое:

— Блюдо будет готово в течение двадцати минут, спасибо за заказ.

Пока на кухне какой-то повар трудится над салатом (Антуан искренне надеется, что тот старается — должно же у клиента остаться хоть какое-то приятное впечатление от заведения), француз решает принести гостю вино. Но Гризманн не был бы Гризманном, если бы сделал всё без косяков. Именно поэтому он, опуская бокал на стол, рукой задевает солонку, отчего та падает, рассыпая своё содержимое.

— Простите, пожалуйста, я сейчас всё уберу, — тараторит Антуан, краснея от стыда. Он как можно быстрее пытается смести со стола сор, но из-за слишком судорожных движений получается очень плохо.

— Эй, эй, посмотри на меня, — мужчина пресекает попытки взъерошенного Гризманна прибраться; он не выглядит рассерженным, скорее… беспокоящимся? — как тебя… — кидает взгляд на бейдж, — Антуан. Что-то случилось? Ты слишком испуган.

— Я соль рассыпал…

— И что? С каждым бывает.

— Как что? Мы теперь с Вами обязательно поссоримся.

— Вот в чём дело. Суеверный, да? — Гризманн кивает. — Послушай, Антуан, я не хочу с тобой ругаться. В конце концов, это не в моих интересах: я пришёл сюда, чтобы отдохнуть, а не тратить свои нервы. Все хорошо, понял? — в ответ мужчина получает второй кивок.

— Извините, хорошего дня, — произносит немного стушевавшийся Гризманн и оставляет посетителя одного.

***

О том, что у него клиент, Антуан вспоминает только когда тот просит его узнать о статусе заказа, наверняка уже не только приготовленного, но и успевшего слегка потерять товарный вид. Он берёт с раздаточного столика первый попавшийся салат и относит гостю.

— Я это не заказывал. Я просил салат _с морепродуктами_ , а это вегетарианский, кажется.

_«Тупица, нельзя было посмотреть, какой салат кому тащить?»_

В спешке извиняясь и краснея ещё больше, Гризманн относит чужой злосчастный салат на кухню и забирает свой.

Видимо, когда Всевышний раздавал людям координацию, Антуан болел, иначе невозможно объяснить то, что он спотыкается на ровном месте и теряет равновесие. Тарелка отлетает куда-то в сторону — хорошо ещё, что не задевает никого из посетителей — и разбивается на десятки осколков разного размера и формы. Сам француз падает на пол и только каким-то чудом не разбивает колени.

Сегодня определённо худший день его жизни.

«Опять будешь просить прощения? Третий раз за сегодня» — мысленно говорит себе Гризманн. Но, к сожалению или к счастью, вмешивается администратор.

— От лица всего ресторана приносим извинения за это недоразумение, — почему-то сразу понятно, _кого_ имели в виду под нелестным высказыванием. Администратор продолжает лепетать. — Ваш заказ за наш счёт, нам очень жаль, что всё так вышло.

Наигранно сочувствующе улыбаясь, он отходит от клиента, волоча нерадивого француза за рукав. И только после этого сообщает Гризманну об увольнении.

Антуан не дурак, понимает, что заслужил, но почему-то от этого не легче — теперь в ближайшее время ему придётся экономить на всём, на чём только можно. Надеяться на расчёт не приходится: выйдут сущие копейки, ведь тот салат с вином _обязательно_ вычтут из его зарплаты.

Дела плохи.

Закончив со всей бумажной волокитой и сбором вещей, Гризманн прощается с этим заведением теперь уже навсегда.

Окончательно сникнув и заняв голову невесёлыми мыслями по типу «как прожить месяц если у тебя в кармане пятнадцать евро» и «как питаться месяц хлебом и водой», Антуан выходит из ресторана, но не успевает пройти и пары шагов, как слышит, что кто-то его зовёт:

— Всё в порядке?

Это тот мужчина, тарелку с салатом которого Гризманн разбил. Он стоит и курит около входа. На его лице нет злости или чего-то подобного, напротив, в его голосе Антуан чувствует беспокойство и… жалость? Почему-то это бесит.

— Конечно в порядке! — огрызается Гризманн. Вся его речь пропитана сарказмом, ещё чуть-чуть, и он сможет убивать взглядом. — Меня уволили с работы, в кармане ни гроша, а в холодильнике мышь повесилась, какой хороший день! А если я дойду до дома живым — так вообще замечательный! Люблю жизнь!

— Я…

— Да пошли Вы.

Всё-таки он срывается. Хотя по сути мужчина не сделал ему ничего плохого, лишь попался под горячую руку. Антуан определённо будет жалеть об этом.

_Говорил же, что поссорятся._

Домой он приходит злым и уставшим и сразу ложится спать.

***

Просыпаться от голода отвратительно, идти на кухню, зная, что в холодильнике абсолютная пустота размером с недавно сфотографированную чёрную дыру отвратительно. Отвратительно идти через силу в магазин с пустыми карманами.

Но уж куда отвратительней его вчерашнее поведение.

Серьёзно, Гризманну очень стыдно перед тем мужчиной, и, по-хорошему, следовало бы извиниться, да только где ж его теперь сыщешь… Остаётся надеяться что он не сильно обиделся.

В таких раздумьях Антуан и проходил по магазину, попутно кладя в корзину только самые необходимые продукты, о роскоши вроде шоколадки или банки с газировкой даже мечтать не приходится, придётся давиться полезной (и дешёвой) дрянью. Гризманну кажется, что он укладывается в запланированную сумму, но работник на кассе думает иначе и называет число на пару евро выше предполагаемого, заставляя бедного француза безуспешно рыться по карманам в поиске нескольких монет. Он уже прикидывает, что из взятого можно выложить, но вдруг слышит, как кто-то говорит над его ухом:

— Я оплачу. И пачку Marlboro, будьте добры, — а затем наклоняется и обращается к Гризманну. — Подожди меня у входа, пожалуйста.

_Вот же чёртов альтруист._

Конечно, Антуан догадался, кому принадлежал этот голос, и, конечно, он ждёт, извиниться же хотел. И не только поэтому. Ему совсем непонятно, почему человек, которому он на днях нагрубил по самое не хочу, ни с того ни с сего оплачивает его покупки, да ещё и говорит с ним таким мягким, ~~и приятным~~ голосом. Мужчина выходит из магазина, держа в руках Антуанов пакет, а Гризманн включает свою язвительную натуру:

— А чего это Вы не в ресторане? Неужто сами готовить умеете? — видимо, Антуан болел и тогда, когда раздавали вежливость. Мужчина сразу находит, что ответить:

— После вчерашнего боюсь суеверных официантов, — и этими словами он сбивает всю спесь Гризманна.

— Простите, просто… зачем? — Антуан кивает в сторону пакета с продуктами. — Я вчера разбил тарелку с Вашим салатом, нахамил Вам… Да даже сейчас я продолжаю это делать! А Вы разговариваете со мной как ни в чём не бывало, оплачиваете мою еду. В чём дело? — Только теперь он замечает улыбку на лице мужчины, которое не портят даже морщины, залёгшие на лбу и в уголках зелёных и очень красивых глаз. Тот разворачивает пачку и достаёт оттуда сигарету, поджигая её и поднося к губам. Антуан засматривается на это действие, но всё же одёргивает себя, когда осознаёт, что пялится слишком долго.

— Честно сказать? Ты мне понравился, — Антуан краснеет. — Нет, правда, ты очень красивый и… милый. Я бы хотел познакомиться с тобой поближе.

Гризманн молчит пару секунд, будто что-то обдумывает, а потом резко выпрямляется по струнке и нарочито важно протягивает руку:

— Антуан Гризманн, человек-несчастье.

Мужчина усмехается и продолжает в тон французу:

— Диего. Приятно познакомиться, Антуан Гризманн, — он пытается пожать руку, но Антуан быстро её убирает и вместо этого обнимает Диего. Неожиданно, но мужчину вряд ли этим смутишь. — Пойдём, я покажу тебе одно место, _там очень вкусные салаты с морепродуктами._

— А там нет таких официантов, как я? — спрашивает Гризманн, и, услышав в ответ ироничное «нет, ты такой единственный», звонко смеётся и идёт за мужчиной вслед.

***

— И всё же, тебя уволили из-за какой-то разбитой тарелки?

— Слишком наивно так думать, — видя непонимание в глазах напротив, Антуан поясняет, — вчера был не единственный день, когда я косячил, но, вынужден признать, косяков и правда было больше обычного. Видимо меня просто устали терпеть. — То ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз говорит Гризманн. От прежнего отчаяния на его лице не осталось и следа.

Диего смеётся.

— Хочешь сказать, есть ещё и «обычное» количество косяков в день?

— Конечно. Вот как-то раз…

Антуан забавно жестикулирует при разговоре. А ещё болтает ногами. Так по-детски и слишком мило. Он думает, что ему очень повезло встретить Диего.

_А еще — что этот день определённо лучше предыдущего._


End file.
